


Army of Lovers

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Bisexual Dick AU [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: The rumours are true, Batman and Robin are lovers (though not the Batman and Robin the rumours were about).
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Bisexual Dick AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Army of Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



Dick and Damian were kissing. They were kissing often, passionately, and with great practice. Likely to be yet another bad decision Dick made, but he didn’t care. Damian loved him, fell in love with him almost on first sight (as the boy confessed, red like a beetroot, long time ago), and with time Dick came to love him as a lover too.

When Dick’s love for Bruce was not returned, not the way Dick wanted it to be returned, it open a chasm between the two men, tainting their relationship – both civilian and crime fighting partnership. There was simply no going back after being rejected. Would it be different if Dick waited and confessed his feelings only when was already Nightwing, leader of Teen Titans and an independent hero? Maybe. There’s no need for what ifs. The only thing that matters is here and now, Batman and Robin.

There’s so much to psychoanalyze here, but Dick never liked psychoanalysis. He didn’t fall in love with Damian because the teen reminded him of Bruce (though Jason claimed the youngest Robin was a split image of Talia). Sometimes Dick could see Bruce in Damian, and those moments always made him nostalgic, and it always took great effort for him not to fall into melancholy.

Dick fell in love with Damian because he was Damian, the arrogant yet awkward child prodigy not as talented and unique as he had thought, the Damian who grew up into a more humble and compassionate teenager who was exactly as good as he believed himself to be.

Dick was so proud of the boy. He was brought up conditioned to be something terrible, yet managed to overcome his upbringing, to turn out good when he had all the reason to fail – and Dick was ashamed for initially thinking that the boy would fail. Dick was glad for having given Damian a chance. He couldn’t imagine what his life without Damian would be. He needed the boy just as much as Damian needed him.

Somebody (likely Barbara) could have called this relationship toxic, and maybe that somebody would have been right, but neither Dick nor Damian cared. They needed each other. Perhaps the reason why Bruce’s partnerships with other Robins failed was because they lacked a lovers’ bond. Didn’t the Sacred Band of Thebes defeat the Spartan army because they were lovers fighting together? (Dick thought so. Damian believed it was because of the unit’s training and Spartans’ arrogance, which was a bit ironic coming from him.)

They were together, as Batman and Robin, as Dick and Damian. Lovers, partners, brothers. And Dick knew they will remain this way, and even if Dick wanted to end this, end being Batman, end superheroing, end their romance, Damian, as stubborn as Bruce and as passionate as Talia, will never let him go. And Dick loved it. Being with Damian meant he no longer longed after Bruce, not in the way he used to, and he didn’t hurt others, seeking distraction where they wanted romance. He was there with Damian, all of him, just like Damian was wholly with Dick. Perfect together, a two people’s army of lovers.


End file.
